Runaway
by SailorMarble14
Summary: A fanfic bassed on DuskyAnimation's FNAF AU. Timmy is a young boy with a horrible home life, his brother hates him, his father ignores him, and his sister loves him, but spends more time with her father then him. He decides to runaway, but meets up with a familer face. Rating may change! For DuskyAnimations on youtube!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a FNAF story, but it doesn't take place in my AU. This FNAF fanfic takes place in DuskyAnimations FNAF AU, if you don't know who she is, she a FNAF fan who makes animations of the FNAF characters in anthro style, and she's one of my close friends as well! She has a youtube channel (Since I can't send links look up DuskyAnimations on youtube) Check her out! She also has a DevinatART and a Tumblr account you can follow her on.**

 **Next chapter I will post some little facts on Dusky's AU for thoese who really don't know too much of her AU.**

 **But yeah I hope you guys don't mind me writing fanfics on my friend's FNAF AU, I told Dusky about it for a long time, and she's okay with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or Dusky's AU.**

* * *

Runaway Chap. 1

Family Life

3 a.m. It was 3 a.m and a young wolf pup with grey fur and black-stripped paws woke up from another nightmare. The pup shake in fear, and slowly got out of bed, with a flashlight in paw, while he scanned his room, he saw nothing out of the ordinary tonight. He sighed, shut off his flashlight, and went back to sleep.

The next morning he heard someone making growl noises near his ear. "Don't look. Don't look." He said in his sleep.

"Timmy." A voice hissed. Timmy hid under the covers shaking more violently over the voice calling at him.

"No! No!" Timmy yelled pulling the covers close to him. Then a pair of paws pulled the covers away, and scared Timmy, making the young pup whimper.

The wolf laughed and Timmy glared at him. "Michael!" Timmy yelled. Michael looked different

Michael was still laughing, and whipping a tear away from his eyes. "Ah that was good." He said.

Timmy glared and faced his brother. "No it was not!" He yelled. "It was horrible!" Michael went up to his little brother making him shake.

"Did you talk back to me?!" Michael snapped. Timmy looked down and ran out of his room. Timmy took a deep breath, and looked back seeing Michael wasn't behind him. Timmy sighed, but once he turned around, he screamed seeing Michael right behind him.

Michael pounced on him and held him down tightly. Timmy struggled to get out of his brother's grasp, but Michael held him down. "H-Help!" Timmy yelled.

Michael chuckled. "No one will ever help you." Michael said. Timmy started to cry as his brother held him down. Timmy looked up and saw a tall figure walked in, he had black as night fur, and scars all over his body.

"Daddy! Help me!" Timmy yelled. However, his father just drank his coffee and sat down reading the paper. His father looked up, and saw his younger son pined down by his older brother.

"Michael get off your brother." The man, their father, William said. Michael growled, and let go of Timmy, who quickly ran to the table and sat down. Timmy looked down seeing his father just ignoring him, he was like this when his mother committed suicide not too long ago, before he used to care of him, pat him on the head, and take him places, but then he started bonding with his older sister.

Then a young female wolf with light yellow fur came downstairs with a smile. Timmy looked at his father, who smiled at his sister. "Morning Hazel." He said.

"Morning daddy!" Hazel said with a big smile on her face. William smiled and kissed his daughter on the cheek. Hazel blushed and went to sit next to her little brother.

Timmy gave a small smile to his sister, and saw she was the only one to care for him. Well, sorta, after their mother's death, Hazel spent time with her father more. To Timmy he thought due to Hazel looking so much like her mother, his father might of felt lonely and missed her, so with Hazel around and alive it makes his father happy, but he was happy that Hazel still like and cared for him.

"Morning Timmy." Hazel said ruffling Timmy's head. Timmy smiled back, as Hazel sat down between him and his brother. Timmy smiled and enjoyed his breakfast, and after that just watched TV the whole day with his Fredbear plushie. Timmy saw his sister come in and sit next to him.

"Hey Timmy are you doing anything?" Hazel asked.

"No not at the moment." Timmy replied shaking his head. Hazel smiled and sat next to him. Timmy smiled and rested his head on Hazel's chest like he used to with his mom. Hazel smiled and rubbed her brother's head, making the later smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is guys!**

 **At the end of the chapter, I decided to do something new called Dusky's facts! Where you get to know of my friend Dusky's AU a little bit more! So yeah enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or this FNAF AU! This AU belongs to Dusky**

* * *

Runaway Chapter 2

The Diner

Timmy quickly jolted awake, and panted. He looked around his room and saw it was almost 4 in the morning. He sighed knowing the nightmares won't come. It was one of these rare nights where he wakes up when the nightmares don't come to his room to scare him.

Timmy's ears picked up, taking him away from his thoughts. Timmy heard moans and groans coming from his father's room. He sighed when he heard his sister's moans. He knew this happens almost every night, his sister's stomach pains.

A year ago, Hazel started to have these stomach pains, as his father put it, and would go to her father's room to get a 'massage' to calm down. Its been going on like this even before their mother's suicide.

Timmy sighed as he heard the groans get louder. "Please be ok. Hazel." Timmy whispered as he closed the door and sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't fall back to sleep right now, it was already 4 in the morning, and gets scared that if he did fall back asleep.

Timmy got out of bed, and opened the door again to check if any nightmares where there, luckily there was nothing. Timmy quickly, but slowly closed the door, when he heard his father's door opening, and quickly went to his bed and lied down. Seconds later he heard the door open, and it was Hazel checking up on him.

Hazel went to Timmy's bed and rubbed his back comforting him. Timmy, even though he was 'sleeping' smiled as he felt his sister's comfort. "Night Timmy." She whispered and left his room to go back to sleep.

"Night Hazel." Timmy whispered, and slowly, but surely he fell asleep.

The next day, William decided to take his kids to the diner. Since today is the weekend and well he couldn't leave the kids at home. "Okay you three, have fun, and don't do anything stupid, Michael!" William said glaring at his oldest.

"Dad! My friends and I are going to be in our best behavior." Michael said. Timmy looked behind Michael and sighed, he saw his brother crossing his fingers, seeing he broke his promise.

"Oh Michael." Timmy whispered.

Michael glared and went up to Timmy. "Did you say anything to me you little punk!" He yelled. Timmy shook his head covering himself for protection.

"Michael, enough!" Hazel yelled back. Michael glared at his two siblings and walked away. Hazel sighed and pats Timmy on the back. "Don't worry Timmy, he won't hurt you." Hazel said comforting his little brother. Timmy gave a small smile and hugged his sister.

Then an orange furred wolf with long fur and pigtails smiled and went to Timmy. "H-Hey Timmy." She said with a smile.

Timmy smiled and blushed. "Oh h-hey Iris." Timmy said.

Hazel gently pushed Timmy forward to Iris, and Timmy smiled, blushing really hard. "So want to hag out with me?" Iris asked.

"S-Sure." Timmy said. Iris smiled and took Timmy's paw and led him to the table. Timmy looked at Hazel with a smile, and the later gave a smile and wave for good luck.

William looked at as kids and rolled his eyes, and went to the office where the other guards were. William walked in, and just saw the guards just talking with each other and having a laugh. When William came in they stopped laughing and looked at the man who walked in.

"Alright! Boss is on vacation, so that leaves me in charge got it!" William yelled.

"Got it!" The guards agreed, except one wolf with purple fur said with a deadpan expression. William glared and went to the guard, he stared into his eyes, and the other guard had a deadpan expression.

"William!" A female guard yelled crossing her arms. "Leave your brother alone." She said a glare was shown in her purple eyes.

"Yeah! He didn't do anything wrong this time!" A light brown wolf said.

William rolled his eyes and scoffed at the two. "You two have always defended my brother, no matter what he does." William let go of the wolf, which is his brother, Vincent.

"Thanks you two." Vincent whispered. The two guards smiled at their friend, but William just glared at them.

"You three are suck idiots, I can't believe your friends." William grumbled as he walked out of the room. The three wolves sighed as they continued to work on their jobs. Sam, the red wolf who stood up to Vincent, put a paw on his shoulder.

"Its okay Vincent. At least he didn't hurt you this time." Sam explained.

"Y-yeah." Vincent said looking down. "I'm just going to go back to work, like what my bro said." He left the room to do his job, watching kids, with a sad expression on his face.

* * *

 **Dusky's FNAF AU Facts!**

-In the start of the chapter, Hazel does have a relationship with her father (if this disturbs you, I'm sorry, but that's how it is in her AU)

-William and Vincent in Dusky's AU are twin brothers

-Sam is Vincent's fiancée.

-Phillip is Dusky's name for Phone Guy

-HEADCANNON Time! Vincent has known Phillip and Sam since they were pups. Phillip is his best friend and Sam is his fiancée.

-Iris is the name I've seen most fans give to the pigtailed girl in FNAF4.


End file.
